Seth Sullivan
"Hiss Off"- Seth Sullivan Seth Sullivan (born June 7th, 1989) is an American professional wrestler signed with the Wrestling Federation Alliance, where he currently serves as the leader of wrestling faction, "Cobra Club" Early Life Born in the middle class in Baltimore, Maryland; Seth had a pretty average life before going into wrestling. In high school he became his wrestling team's manager, and gained some first-hand experience into the concept of wrestling. At sixteen, he finally offered his services as an indie wrestler During high school, Seth had taken on multiple odd jobs, one of them being as a gravedigger for a funeral home, which ultimately inspired his current gimmick today. He said in numerous interviews that he once had to bury the body of one of his classmates, who had died in a car accident. When he graduated, he pursued wrestling full-time, while going to coursed to earn a degree in film and television broadcast. Wrestling Seth first debuted during an indie show in Baltimore, where he faced Brutus Vicious in an loosing effort. His first match victory came during his second official match, against Van Vertigo. He would win by disqualification. After years on the indie scene, Seth would finally meet Russell Black in an independent show in Little Rock, Arkansas. At that time, Russell Black had left his job in bounty hunting to pursue his dream of wrestling. They began teaming up regularly and became fast friends. Later on, they were offered official contracts from New Japan Pro-Wrestling. New Japan Pro-Wrestling ''' Because of their experience in the independent circuit, both Seth and Russell didn't have to become Young Lions, to which Seth later claimed was "a relief." Seth recalled encountering future WFA stars such as Freddy Escobar, Detrick Cyrus, Jason Sabre, and Will Ralston as Young Lions. Seth and Russell's primary trainers were the likes of Yuji Nagata and Minoru Suzuki. During his time in the New Japan Dojo, Minoru ordered Seth to go to Aokigahara, so he can take down any dead bodies in the forest and bury them in a nearby graveyard. According to Seth, he was trying to get him to instill a new respect towards the dead, due to his arrogance of "being immune to death" due to him being a gravedigger. Seth would eventually make his debut, in an loosing effort to Minoru Suzuki himself, before loosing against Kota Ibushi, Jushin "Thunder" Liger, and Tiger Mask. Finally, Seth and Russell made their debut as a tag team as "Death Inc." against Gallows and Anderson, where they finally achieved their first victory. Back in the Dojo, Seth and Russell were given a chance to create a faction by then-NJPW booker, Evan Neal, and it was their responsibility to recruit their own members. '''TO BE CONTINUED. Personal Life Seth is married to tattoo model, WFA spokesperson, and current on-screen GM for IXW, Jennifer Rose, whom he met when he was wrestling in England, where Jennifer worked as a secretary. Jennifer was already a fan of Seth and the Cobra Club, and said it was a "dream come true" to finally meet Seth in person. Aside from wrestling, Seth runs a snake breeding business called "Seth's Serpents," where he breeds venomous snakes and ships them off to zoos and research facilities. He'll even use his reptiles during his wrestling matches. One of his most famous trademark spots include him using his King cobra named "Sully" to bite whoever is his opponent. He and the rest of the Cobra Club members have their own YouTube channel, where Seth shows himself dealing with his snakes, as well as life on the road and comedy sketches. In Wrestling Known Moves: * Bridging Dragon Suplex * Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam Followed by Moonsault * Multiple kick variations (Drop, Enzuigiri, Backflip Pelé Kick, Spin, Super) * Snakepit (Modified Death Valley bomb) * Flight from Hell (Topé con Hilo/Suicide somersault senton) Signature: * Snakes on the Plane (Frog Splash) * Toxic Terror (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT) * Cobra Crusher (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) * Ready to bite (running knee strike) Finisher: * Frozen in Time (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver) * Neurotoxic (Cross-legged fisherman buster, sometimes dropped into a neckbreaker) * Bloody Grave (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex) * Cobra Clutch (Rear neck choke, sometimes transitioned into a suplex)